FOTDG3: "Dziadek" chce coś sprzedać
Wiele się wydarzyło od ostatnich wydarzeń, każdy zdążył wbić 5 lvl`i a "Dziadzia" kolekcjonował itemy w celu zarobku ale nie wiedział że coś pójdzie nie po jego myśli... * Ale będzie z tego kasy - powtarzał sobie Dziadzio * Dobryyyy - powiedziałem do Thanva lecz ten zagłębiony w myślach we mnie " przyfasolił " * Ejże, mistrzu.... przedawkowałeś muchomory ? - spytałem * Nie - odpowiedział * To po jakiego na mnie wleciałeś ? - spytałem * Bo moge - odpowiedział * To ja w takim razie.... - zacząłem * Moge to - dopowiedziałem i popchnąłem Thanva wystarczająco mocno żeby sie wywalił * A tak schodząc z tematuu.... coś ty dzisiaj taki radosny ? - spytałem * Bo będe mieć kasy jak lodu - odpowiedział * Aha, spoko - powiedziałem ale w tym samym czasie zwątpiłem czemu gadał o lodzie jak jest czerwiec * Chcesz obczaić co tam mam ? - spytał * Nie, mam swoje syfy - odpowiedziałem * Gdzie teraz idziesz ? - spytał * yyyy... - zacząłem rozmyślanie gdyż akurat w planie miałem łażenie bez sensu a głupio tak o tym gadać * Ide na arene z tamtym kethupasem - powiedziałem wskazując na gostka słabszego ode mnie o 10 leveli * A ty gdzie tak zasuwasz po zombiaczemu ? - spytałem * Jak to gdzie ? na handel - odpowiedział i tak zrobił * Hmmmm... - zacząłem przeglądać ekwipunek ale nie było tam nic co by specjalnie wzbudziło zainteresowanie * Ide do V1 (Loch Wygnanćów) - stwierdziłem po chwili Na miejscu.. * Dobra skurczybyki (byki po praniu) zaraz zobaczycie co znaczy, yyyy... gryźć ziemie - stwierdziłem niepewnie i ruszyłem do ataku * 50 mikstur ? - zorientowałem się * Na godzine powinno starczyć - stwierdziłem i chlastałem dalej Przenosimy się do Thanva * Ludziów jak mrówków - stwierdził uradowany i otworzył sklepa ** czekał tak i czekaał... ** aż tu nagle ktoś do niego podchodzi ** cóż to za emocje... ** poszedł najtaniej wystawiony item * Dobre i tyle.. - stwierdził i przeszedł do dalszego czekania * Zobaczymy co ty tu masz... - stwierdziła dziewczyna * Opłacalne rzeczy - stwierdził z dumą Thanv * Właśnie widzę >> - powiedziała pod nosem * Mógłbyś troche zniżyć cene tego itema po środku ? - spytała * Zależy o ile - zaczął * 100 - odpowiedziała * 50 - wtrącił * 80 to moje ostatnie słowo - wtrąciła * Dobra - stwierdził zrezygnowany * Dzięki, łatwo sie z tobą interesy ubija - stwierdziła dziewczyna * Taa, spoko - odpowiedział lecz po chwili w głowie zaczęło mu szumieć słowo "łatwo" * Yhhh... kij ze sklepem - stwierdził i poszedł gdzieś indziej Wracamy do V1.. * Na 50 potkach 3 lvle ? nieźlee - stwierdziłem * Ciekawe jak tam ten cały biznesman... - pomyślałem sobie * Ok, koniec potów... gdzie ja jestem ? - zerknąłem na mape * O żesz w gajdy pasibrzucha ! - stwierdziłem po zlokalizowaniu siebie * Walić to, ide sie dednąć mam jeszcze 5 respawnów nie wykorzystanych - oznajmiłem i ruszyłem na grupke złożoną z 4 mobów * Ok - pomyślałem jako trup, wracamy do miasta Proces teleportacji bla bla bla... * Ugryzienie od komara ? co oni nie powiedzą.. - stwierdziłem już od-respawniony * Psikaczem po tym i koniec - pomyślałem * Ooo... Pan Kasiasty - zorientowałem się * Eeej, co tak wyglądasz jak by cie mieli z EQ obrobić ? - spytałem * EQ jest na miejscu, tyle że sprzedałem item taniej niż zamierzałem - odpowiedział * Targowali się ? - spytałem * Taaa - odpowiedział * O ile mniej ci dali ? - spytałem * O całe 80 - stwierdził * Aha, a udało ci sie sprzedać coś po za tym ? - spytałem * Taa, najtańszy item - stwierdził zrezygnowany * To grubo... - stwierdziłem * A za ile go wystawiłeś ? - spytał * 500kk - odpowiedział * A co to dokładnie było ? - spytałem ponownie * Taki tam hełm na 50 lvl - odpowiedział * Uhuhu, gostkowi na serio musiałbyć potrzebny ten hełm - pomyślałem * No, ale nie możesz powiedzieć że bez zysku jesteś - stwierdziłem * No w sumie... ide dropić dalej, kasy na drzewach nie ma - stwierdził i powędrował * Kurde, brakuje mi tu winampa odpalonego - stwierdziłem siadając na głazie * EEj Ziomal - nadzierał sie jakiś ogóras * Co jest ? - spytałem * Nowego NPC`ka dodali - odpowiedział * No i co ? - spytałem * Wiesz jaka impra.... wbijaj - odpowiedział * Nic nie mam do stracenia - pomyślałem i poszedłem za nim * Alkochol też tam mają ? - spytałem * Taa a co ? - odpowiedział * Nic, nic - odpowiedziałem, lecz patrząc na to jak on sie porusza na myśl przychodziły rozmaite rzeczy * A co ? też pijesz ? - spytał * Yyyy.... rzadko - odpowiedziałem z myślą że jak by mnie upił to by było źle ze względu na "efekty uboczne" * A może byś.... - zaczął * Nieee - wtrąciłem * Łohoho - stwierdziłem na widok ludzi skakających z okien i baunsujących na kominie * Ten to sie zjarał - pomyślałem na widok gościa bez zbroi, totalnie na gajdach * To wbijamy - stwierdził ten drugi i wbiliśmy * Yyyy... kiedy ta miejscówa powstała ? - spytałem * 4 godziny temu a co ? - spytał * A bo niektóre rzeczy zaskakują - stwierdziłem na widok Zombiaka na rurze * Wiesz co... coś wypatrzyłem z/w - powiedziałem i oddaliłem się na wystarczającą odległość * Pomyśleć że tu sie jeszcze całe miasto nie zrzuciło - stwierdziłem ździwiony * Jak by normalności było za mało był tam Thanv grający w Warcaby z jakimś patałachem * Siema - powiedziałem podchodząc * O, cześć - odpowiedziało towarzystwo * Co robita ? - spytałem * A daje im lekcje pokory - odpowiedział z dumą Thanv * OO, jest 2 plansza... kto gra ? - spytałem ** Zgłosiło się 5 osób * Ej, pogramiaczu niepokornych... - zacząłem * Co ? - spytał * Ten kto więcej ludzi " oskubie " przez godzine wygrywa, od tego momentu - odpowiedziałem * Przegrany stawia kolejke do zwyciężcy i do każdego co z tobą zagrał - dodałem * Dobra - odpowiedział zmieszany i ruszyło Minuty leciały i leciałyyy... aż wkońcu * HAALT ! - nadarł się gostek * Dobra licznik, kto wygrał ? - spytaliśmy obydwaj w tym samym momencie * Yyyy... czy chcecie czy nie jest remis - odpowiedział * Remis... - pomyślałem i spojrzałem na to jak wyglądam z kasą * Dobra, to teraz 1 vs 1 - wtrącił Thanv * Ok, dziś poznasz znaczenie portfela na diecie * Mhm - odpowiedział drwiąco Pionek za pionkiem znikał, zostało po 3 pionki.. * O,o,O... chyba wiem - stwierdziłem modląc się aby nie zrobił TEGO ruchu * Nie ma tak pięknie... - odpowiedział * Ehe.... - odpowiedziałem przymierzając się do następnego ruchu lecz wszystko zakłóciło UWAGA GRACZE,ZA CHWILE NASTĄPI CHWILOWE ( 5 godzin minimum) WYŁĄCZENIE SERWERA W CELU AKTUALIZACJI,PROSIMY O WYLOGOWANIE - Było słychać głos babci na każdej mapie * No to do następnego - stwierdziliśmy i każdy się wylogował Witamy w domuuuu... * Co by tu porobić... - zacząłem rozmyślanie Adrian wyskoczył do sklepu w celu zakupienia potrzebnego " sprzętu " * Pićko jest , żarło jest , Szkolne Wojny na DVD są , muza jest - stwierdziłem w miare zadowolony * Film za godzine... teraz muza - stwierdziłem i odpaliłem Duck Sauce- Barbre Streisand na full w wyniku czego pojawiali sie raz po raz ludkowie w celu wbicia na niby impreze ale każdy dostawał kosza albo słyszał tekst że dziadek ma terapie muzyczną CDN..... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:FOTDG Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr